


Size Difference

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have told Al...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Difference

When he first tells his brother about Angelique, Al doesn't know who she is. He doesn't remember the little collection of islands off the coast of Africa, or that she's one of Arthur's former colonies. When he does finally remember who she is, it's because of the time she dumped a whole pot of cooled down tea over Arthur's head right before a meeting.

"She's spunky, I liked her." Al says, before taking another bite of his burger, and slurping drink of his soda.

Matt sighs, and pokes his chicken nuggets contemplatively. He tells Alfred that he and Angelique have been dating for a few years now, and continues to explain that Alfred is the first person he's told (which is possibly a very bad idea,) and tries not to be aggravated when Al reminds him to be a good Knight in Shining Armor for her.

It isn't until later, late at night, that Matt wonders if it's a good or bad thing he told his brother. It's nearly four in the morning, but only about noon for her, and they're on skype; she's worrying about the bags under his eyes, and telling him to go get some sleep, when the phone rings.

The caller ID is Al Jones, and Matthew can feel the dread washing over him. He wishes Angelique a good day, and promises to go to bed as soon as he's done with the phone call. They trade soft words of love in French, and end the skype session.

The phone has rung five times when he answers it, and Alfred wastes no time in started.

" **Dude**! Do you realize how small she is!" Alfred sounded far too alert considering they were in the same time zone at the moment.

"Al-"

"And you're like **huge** , man." He continued, not acknowledging his brother's attempt to interrupt him, "You'll rip her in half! Crush her! Seriously, Matt!"

Taking off his glasses, and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Matthew Williams leaned back against his computer desk, held the phone a few inches away from his ear as his brother continued to rant, and tried to keep his cool. He let Al continue to rant about size difference, and even found it in himself to laugh a few times. Matthew was well aware of the size differences between himself and Seychelles. He knew she was a small country and it showed in her humanized size, she was petite, and he was unable to forget it.

Would never forget how her smooth dark skin felt under his large hands, or how she was nearly a foot smaller than himself. He loved how small she was, how he could curl around her, and feel like he could protect her from the world. How warm she was all the time, and how she always smelled like the sea, free and open, no matter how far away from it she was.

She was small, petite, but he knew her. Knew that her temper could easily rival Arthur's, had felt her wrath, and knew she was one of the few people who never backed down from him when he was in a hockey mood. She'd stood up to Russia, with a smile and a fish, and had somehow even managed to stand up to Belarus once and not get stabbed.

So he laughed as his brother told him he had to be careful with girls like her. Matthew knew to treat her delicately at times, knew to be polite and gentlemanly, and romantic, and sweet. He knew how to treat women, he'd learned that from both his father figures, who were both good with women. He certainly didn't need to be reminded by his brother.

"But seriously man, just... like, be careful, yeah? Artie'll be pissed if you break her." Alfred stated, before he yawned, "Shit man, it's _laaaate_."

Matthew glanced at the clock. Almost five now. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Al."

"Hey, Matt?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yes, Al?"

"Thanks for telling me first. Real special, man. Love you too." The words would have sounded sarcastic from anyone else, but Matthew knew Al well enough to know they were sincere. The added, "Bring her over sometime," However was a bit unnerving.

The idea of the two spending time together was a bit frightening. Matthew loved Angelique, very much so, but he couldn't help but feel her and Al would be a dangerous combination if left to their own devices. Even so, he promised to do just that, and hung the phone up.

That night, Matthew dreamed of the sea, and Angelique, with her hair in ribbons, and a smile on her face, and the warmth that always irradiated off of her skin, and thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad letting her and brother get to know one another. By the morning, when Al showed up with Starbucks and yammered on about whatever he was obsessed with that day, Matt would change his mind, but as he drifted off to sleep, it seemed like a pleasant idea.


End file.
